


Apology Accepted

by Writtenonmybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: The smut just keeps pouring out. Don't know where it came from.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 15





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> The smut just keeps pouring out. Don't know where it came from.

“Poe,” Finn was distressed. 

“Hmmm?” Poe ran his finger from Finn’s Adam’s apple to the top of his pants, with just enough pressure that Finn almost couldn’t go on talking

“Poe,” Finn started again.

“Hmmmm?” Poe put his hands on either hip and angled Finn into him. They were both already hard. Finn wants me, Poe thought with a satisfaction that made him even hotter. Finn wants me.

Finn moaned as Poe ground against him, and then took a step back with his palm in the air in front of Poe’s chest. He didn’t trust himself to touch Poe even just that little bit. He knew he would abandon conversation in the unspeakable joy of running his hands through Poe’s hair, over Poe’s body, around Poe’s – he moaned again and Poe was only looking at him with lidded come-fuck-me eyes. Poe wants me, Finn thought, with a hunger that drove him made with desire. Poe wants me.

“Poe,” Finn said sternly to them both. Poe bit his own bottom lip. Damn, Poe was making this hard for Finn. “I need to apologize.”

Poe’s mouth opened in surprise. He lifted his gaze from Finn’s lips to his liquid brown eyes, full of concern and love. Finn loves me, Poe thought. “You don’t have to apologize.” Finn loves me. 

“You don’t even know what I’m apologizing for.”

“True, but I know you haven’t done anything bad.” 

“I hurt you.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“That I was in love with you.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Finn said, and thinking to himself, Poe Dameron’s in love with me. 

“What then?”

“On Kef Bir.”

Poe knew what Finn was talking about, and Finn felt it. He remembered the hurt in Poe's eyes, the hurt he had walked away from. 

“I didn’t mean it. I was worried and angry.” Finn caressed Poe’s cheek and Poe rested his head in Finn’s cupped hand. “You’re actually like Leia in a lot of ways.” Poe’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “You’ve had a lot of loss but it didn’t diminish your commitment and the love you give everyone. You give hope. You’re a great leader.”

Poe flashed his radiant alluring smile. “That’s because I have my co-General by my side,” he said putting his hands back on Finn’s hips trying to pull him in.

Finn grinned his lop-sided smirk. “No, it’s not.” Then he gave in, encircling Poe with his strong arms and nuzzling the stubble on Poe’s cheek. “But I do love being by your side.” 

“Yeah?” Poe dragged his nails under Finn’s shirt down Finn’s his chest making Finn arched against him. “How do you feel about being on your knees?”

Startling Poe, Finn shoved him against the wall. Finn was rougher than usual, and was rewarded with Poe’s surprised gasp. Finn kissed Poe hard biting Poe’s lips and tongue, grinding against Poe, pinning him down, and then pulling just a fraction away.

“Nooo,” Poe whimpered.

“No?” Finn teased. “You don’t want me to bite you?” Poe groaned in response. “You don’t want me to mark you mine.” Finn drew out the last word and Poe’s body and voice trembled with his lust. “You don’t want me to take you in, swallow you down…”

“No, I mean, yes. I…”

“What do you want Poe?” Finn teased twitching his fingers over the top of Poe’s pants. 

“Force, Finn…” Poe was so turned on he couldn’t see, and pretty soon he was going to lose the ability to speak. “I want you, Finn, always you…” Finn had Poe pinned but wasn’t touching him, and Poe was crying a little. Finn was relentless though and held himself away.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Anything, anything you want, just pleeease,” and Poe’s words became unintelligible as Finn had dropped to his knees pulling Poe’s pants down in one swift motion. Poe’s cock sprung out and Finn rans his tongue torturously slow tip to base as it quivered. Finn traced his fingertips tenderly up Poe’s calves, up his inner thighs, cupping his balls and twisting his tongue in his curly dark hair. Finn licked the precum dripping from Poe’s cock which moved as if it were dancing. Then he licked his fingers making them as wet as possible. Poe made a sound Finn had never heard when Finn put his full lips around the tip of Poe’s cock and his fingers at the edge of Poe’s rim. In a slow fluid motion he took Poe into his mouth sucking slightly while thrusting inside Poe with his fingers.

Poe was beyond conscious thought as Finn opened his throat taking Poe in deeper and thrusting multiple fingers further, pressing his knees against the floor and his shoulders between Poe’s legs. Poe lost all control, and Finn anchored him. Poe’s legs curled over Finn’s shoulders, his back sliding against the was as Finn plunged further, sucked heavier in a rocking rhythm. Endorphin-fueled strength coursed through Finn as he held Poe on his shoulders taking him places that he’d never gone. One hand inside of Poe and the other holding Poe’s ass, they climbed higher than they’d known possible as Finn pressed against Poe’s prostate. Poe’s entire being was vibrating. Finn was consumed in the intensity of Poe’s abandon, Finn’s mind so enraptured he felt as if his own tremendous cock was engulfed too. Poe’s cum roared out of him and Finn swallowed, swallowed past his choking, drawing out more until he had swallowed every drop. Finn released him and Poe slid down Finn’s pulsing body shaking. When Finn’s cock connected to Poe’s skin in the curve of his center Finn came screaming. Lust and love and light reverberated around them as they lay wrapped in each other’s warmth, wrapped in each other’s warmth forever.


End file.
